


Cravings

by toesohnoes



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Count Dracula stands before the Harkers' bedroom window and longs for a taste of the couple within.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/18447210523/the-scent-of-garlic-flowers-is-foul-to-him-it).

The scent of garlic flowers is foul to him.

It invades the air and keeps him from his quarry, though he stalks the night in frustration. Thick and cloying, he can’t go any closer without the physical need to recoil. The Harkers have sought help. That much is clear to him. Someone with experience and knowledge of the night - someone who seeks to oppose him.

It makes him hiss in anger, instinct ruling logic. He wants to find this petty man and rip him apart until he is nothing but meat and blood on the ground.

More than that, much more than that, he wants to rid the world of all garlic. Without the fragile floral barrier, he could pass into the Harkers’ bedroom and feast on the pair of humans resting in bed. He can remember dear Jonathan so clearly, the taste of his terror a treasured memory. He has no doubt that his wife would be just as sweet.

To reach that taste again requires more than instinct. He must be a man as well as a monster. If he is to win his prize, he must fight their guardian and win. Once the man with his garlic tricks has been disposed of, the path would be clear.

Knowing that he has to plan and fight isn’t enough to make him shift from his position in the shadows. He watches the light in the Harkers’ bedroom window, his mouth aching with hunger even as the foul scent of garlic surrounds him.

He stays there until the sunset approaches.

The dead can wait for eternity. That doesn’t mean that they like to do so.


End file.
